<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you, me, and ginger tea by orbitalknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235360">you, me, and ginger tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/pseuds/orbitalknight'>orbitalknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrology, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitalknight/pseuds/orbitalknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light seeks the advice of Urianger on the subject of the Astrologian's discipline. </p><p>She didn't expect the fact that her, aether challengedness, as it were, would become a far more enticing truth to unravel. </p><p> (for @hanaskatana, here and on twitter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scions of the Seventh Dawn &amp; Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaskatana/gifts">hanaskatana</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @hanaskatana here and on Twitter. Thanks again for trusting me with W'taru!</p><p>Looking forward to getting some good W cat pics with her in the future! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>W’taru was a woman of many talents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had braved deadly seas and deadlier foes, learned how to walk in high heels, mastered Far Eastern swordsmanship and saved more than one world from the brink of destruction. And despite this, despite her myriad accomplishments and accolades, she was struggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling to stay awake, that is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the Crystal Exarch and Beq Lugg still labored away at creating a soul vessel to bring the scions back to the Source, W’taru had made the trek out to the Bookman’s Shelves in Il Mheg to ask a favor of Urianger. Specifically, she wanted to learn the ways of the Astrologian. The request had come on the heels of a much earlier conversation, back when night had first been restored to the Faelands. Though it was her second time seeing night on the First, W’taru had remarked that the stars were markedly different from what she knew on the source. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Urianger had stood at her side, gaze cast skyward, “Mine own theories had been proven true in essence, as that which we see is naught but a distortion of the selfsame stars thou might view upon the Source.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru had folded her arms. “Distortion? But I don’t recognize any of the constellations.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger shook his head. “Indeed, thou wouldst not recognize that which is familiar save through the assistance of several mirrors. My lady, art thou acquainted with the reading of the heavens?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru had explained that back before she had become an adventurer, she had learned how to read the stars for navigation. The stars had been a friend to her travels when she was at sea, before her Wolf Clan had found its way back together.  She hadn’t ever lost her skills for it, either. Traveling the Source as a hero, she had on more than one occasion been able to look up, mark her heading, and journey on. It wasn’t much like the Astrologian’s arts that Urianger practiced, however. She said as much to Urianger, who had asked if she would like to try her hand at applying her skills to the cards. W’taru had shrugged, a wry smile across her lips. Weren’t there more important matters to be attending to? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, Emet-Selch defeated, and the First saved, she had the time to take him up on the offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru was not good with magic or aether manipulation, she knew that very well, but she had confidence that she could learn something worthwhile from trying. She had not realized that before he even introduced the Deck of Sixty, Urianger would be lecturing her on the Sharlayan academic who was credited with founding the discipline. If she never had to hear the name “Lewphon” again it would be too soon. A cup of ginger tea sat beside her, untouched. It had been too hot, and then she’d forgotten it was there. Urianger had provided it when she cited occasional intestinal troubles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Elezen man’s golden eyes were distant as he spoke. The part that W’taru had found most interesting had been more at the beginning of the lecture, where Lewphon had actually set out to prove what was and wasn’t the factual basis of astrology. Urianger had made specific note that the navigational merits of stargazing had never been in question, and again complimented her on her astuteness in having mastered the art. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, Urianger,” W’taru tried to talk around a yawn, “Is there anything people do with the cards besides try and divine fate’s intentions, or whatever?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger, for his part, did not seem to take offense to the crude wording of the question, and considered it thoughtfully. “To the extent of mine knowledge, there are several applications of the deck towards aught other than divination. The Ishgardians, for one example, enjoy the practice of faux divination among the nobility, for the purpose of discerning with whom affairs are being had.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hrmmm,” W’taru couldn’t act like she was totally uninterested, this at least was better than hearing about another one of Lewphon’s treatises, “Got any other examples?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger pondered once more. “I have heard tell of other frivolities that useth the Deck of Sixty, however to describe such games in detail is beyond my ken. Mayhaps thou wouldst be better served consulting the Exarch, who, so devoted to the game of Triple Triad, memorized the rulebook to better share with the inhabitants of the First?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru shook her head. “No, that’s not it either. Listen, Urianger, as much as I appreciate your offer to teach me about Astromancy, I think I’ll end up disappointing you. Magic and I don’t get along so well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Elezen man’s brow furrowed. “What is thy meaning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru sighed, resting her elbows on the table. “Listen. I’ve tried it, all kinds of magic, and it leaves me feeling a little… combusted?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Urianger nodded, “‘Tis true that the arcane arts depleteth thy aether, however, thy recovery should be most swift--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru shook her head, “No, no, not like that. It isn’t feeling exhausted. I explode like one of those balloon monsters you find out in the North Shroud. You’ll have to forgive me for not showing you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger, now, seemed more baffled than ever. “Thou speakest true?  To think the Warrior of Light should bear such a handicap…” He retrieved a stack of cards from somewhere on his person and passed them across the table to W’taru. “By thy leave, I have prepared a deck with which you may attune.  It was mine hope to teach you in greater detail concerning the history of Astromancy, but I would not do so at thy peril. Perchance you would indulge but one attempt at alignment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru took a deep breath. “Alright.” She reached for the deck, reaching out with those unseen hands, letting herself find the deck in its metaphysical sense, as heat crept up the back of her neck. She pressed on, she was just nervous, this was nothing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing W’taru knew, she was waking up in her bed in her personal suite at the Pendants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yawned and stretched, feeling not so stiff as she might have expected. Well, she’d not intended to demonstrate for Urianger just how bad her aversion to magic was, but she’d gone and done it anyway. Now, at least, he’d have no reason not to take her seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock came at the door, followed by the voice of the Pendant’s suite manager. “Is our esteemed guest feeling quite well this morning? Anything I can bring you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru shouted back at she was fine, thank you, and proceeded about her morning as though it were an entirely average one, rather than the aftermath of another explosive incident. She tied her hair back and strapped her katana around her waist, just in case, before striding down the Pendants steps to the main entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alisaie was waiting at the desk. She snapped to attention at W’taru’s approach, jogging over to meet her. “Ah, good, you’re awake. Urianger told me what happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru folded her arms. “Did he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alisaie nodded. “Well, not just me. Alphinaud as well, and he insisted that next time you attempt any Astromancy, we be there to, er, consult.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the twins were certainly more than proficient magic users, W’taru wasn’t too keen on the underlying meaning. As much as she adored Alphinaud and Alisaie, W’taru didn’t exactly want to explode for purely </span>
  <em>
    <span>educational </span>
  </em>
  <span>purposes. W’taru put one hand on her hip, slanting her posture. “I was under the impression that there wouldn’t be any more lessons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Alisaie smiled in a manner with which W’taru was dangerously familiar, and that rarely meant something good. “If anything, Urianger seems all the more intent on teaching you. Shall we to Il Mheg?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru sighed. “Well, it’s not like I have something better to do.” She favored Alisaie with a well-practiced sisterly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They proceeded back to the Bookman’s Shelves apace, unhindered by any pixies. The vibrant flora of the Kingdom of Rainbows danced in the wind, flowers like something out of a picture book. W’taru had to admit that this time she could not so much enjoy the scenery. She was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphinaud and Urianger had arrived ahead of them, looking up as Alisaie announced their arrival. Urianger’s expression was difficult to describe as anything other than “pained.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, our dear miss W’taru!” Alphinaud clapped his hands together, a smile on his lips. “As Urianger described it, your… incident was most unfortunate. However, I believe we are well on our way to deciphering a solution to your predicament.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now, Alphinaud,” Alisaie put up a staying finger, “Perhaps you shouldn’t get our hopes up too high, unless you’re secretly hoping for a repeat of yesterday’s mishap?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphinaud made a taken aback sort of squeaking noise. “I would… I would never!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alisaie turned her gaze to Urianger. “And how fares </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> investigation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger gave a thoughtful </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“‘Tis as Master Alphinaud says. We have devised one possible solution, but at the present there is naught that can be concluded without further study.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of further study?” W’taru almost didn’t want to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As it stands,” Alphinaud picked up a single leaf of parchment, “We must first answer the question as to whether it is a deficit or surfeit of aether that ails you so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru frowned. “You think I might have too much magic to do magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alphinaud nodded. “In a manner of speaking, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alisaie crossed the room to where Alphinaud was standing, taking the paper from out of her brother’s hands. “And how would you propose we test your question without subjecting our friend to another unpleasant lapse in consciousness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Therein lies the problem, Mistress Alisaie,” Urianger, for his part, took the parchment from her hands, “To gauge thy expenditure of aether,” He looked at W’taru, “With precautions in place as to not give cause for thou to make thy point for a second time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru moved from the entryway of Urianger’s house to join their little congregation. She tried to shoot a glance at the paper that was being passed around, but as Urianger currently held it… It was a little out of her reach, to say the least. “I think I’m following. Can’t say I have any ideas on where to start, though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I understand it,” Alphinaud was also looking up at the paper, as though he was attempting to read the ink through the page itself, “Your predicament may well serve to solve another dilemma, in terms of transportation of the soul. If we are able to devise a means by which to measure your aether, we may better understand how to transport our own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Urianger passed the parchment back to Alisaie, who accepted it with more than a little self-satisfaction, much to Alphinaud’s frustration, “A consultation with Beq Lugg and Y’shtola may be in order.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking to Y’shtola, logically, made sense. She had her aether sight, she could easily assess fluctuations if anything went wrong, or was about to. But oh, gods, W’taru did not want to blow up in front of Y’shtola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beq Lugg first,” she said, “They might have a couple of ideas from their research already, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urianger nodded. “Indeed. Once our preliminary research is concluded, we shall bring forth our gathered questions few to the Ocular.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru was not new to being the center of attention, she’d more than done her share of hero work to assure it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it once might have been. Still, as the twins and Urianger worked around her, each occasionally readying a fresh cup of tea, or snatching an oddly placed apple from around the stacks of tomes and treatises, she found their work on her behalf especially endearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W’taru was a woman of many talents, and caring for her family was one of them. Addressing her magical problems was not. So it was nice, she thought, to be part of a family that was more than willing to assist her, to seek out each piece of the puzzle with equal attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. realizations in rak'tika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Beq Lugg hadn’t quite so many ideas as W’taru had been hoping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fae mage was for the most part preoccupied with the conception of the soul vessel, but had gone pale at the mention of magic deficiencies. They had shuffled about in clear distress, and then insisted they were too busy. G’raha Tia, for his part, had looked dedicatedly distressed by the explanation of what had happened, but Beq Lugg had steered him away from intervention, and Alphinaud had also agreed that they did not necessarily need him to involve himself when the Scions had already pledged to understand the problem. W’taru’s expression could be interpreted in two ways: her reaction to having upset Beq Lugg, or her unhappiness that they would now have no choice but to turn to Y’shtola for advice. Alphinaud had stayed behind in the Crystarium to consult the Cabinet of Curiosity, and Alisaie had explained that she did need to attend to her duties in Ahm Araeng before she could fully offer her aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru wouldn’t say she was nervous that she would make a fool of herself, especially not since Thancred had joined the venture in the twins stead. That was just about all the Scions involved, now, even though </span>
  <em>
    <span>W’taru </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the problem they were seeking the truth of. She wasn’t certain how she felt about that development, but there was something to be said for being cared for by the people she held so dear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That she wasn’t nervous didn’t mean she had changed her stance on not wanting to explode in front of Y’shtola, however. Thancred, sure, that wouldn’t be so objectionable, they could, like as not, laugh about it over a drink later (though W’taru would make sure he didn’t try and buy her a beer again this time). But things were different with Y’shtola. Though W’taru treasured her closeness with all the Scions, that particular relationship had a hint of something more to it. When Y’shtola had smiled at her, and said that W’taru was a woman after her own heart… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyroad, she was going to do her best not to blow up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little possy had taken the route through Lakeland to the Rak’tika Greatwood, where Y’shtola was attending to her responsibilities among the Night’s Blessed prior to what they all hoped would be a sooner-rather-than-later departure from the First. The Greatwood was all the more beautiful for lack of Primordial Light, beams of gentle golden sunlight filtering through the canopy of trees in the Citia Swamps. Slighterbough itself, of course, was still in the shade. Y’shtola’s personal chambers were adjacent to the center of the encampment. The Night’s Blessed gave their traditional bow to the group as they arrived, which the Scions returned in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’shtola was waiting for them, alone in her chambers, one hand hovering over an open book among several others at her table. Her ears perked up as they entered, and she turned to address the group with a smile that reached to the corners of her aether-seeing eyes. “Ah, my guests are here at last. Though I know you do not call upon me merely for conversation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Urianger stepped forward, giving a courteous, but perhaps a little theatrical bow. “For whom else wouldst we call upon in pursuit of the truth than our own Master Matoya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cease your flattery.” Y’shtola stifled a laugh with her hand, “Still, I cannot pretend not to be deeply intrigued by what you described to me, Urianger. W’taru, if you would?” She made a beckoning motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru stepped forward a few paces to where Y’shtola was standing, a question on her lips. Before she could say anything, the other Miqo’te had clapped both her hands to W’taru’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” While Y’shtola’s eyes seemed to peer into the depths of W’taru’s soul, W’taru was mostly hoping that Y’shtola’s hands wouldn’t be able to feel exactly how warm her cheeks were, “‘Tis different from the state of Thancred’s aether. You are not so afflicted as to be cut off from its usage entirely, though I expect you may have known this much already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru nodded, and Y’shtola’s hands moved with her head. “Right. It’s not like I can’t do any conjury or casting, and the Aethernet doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>give me trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” After a moment more of hesitation, Y’shtola took her hands off W’taru’s face. “Urianger, would you once again recount to me the events that led to our dear W’taru’s incapacitation? I should not like to wish upon her the same discomfort, but the discovery of a greater truth is rarely without sacrifice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Urianger and Y’shtola held their own scholarly discussion in one corner of the room, Thancred approached W’taru. He folded his arms. “Well, if it were me, I’d not make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sacrifice </span>
  </em>
  <span>of blowing myself up a second time. Assuming what the twins told me was no exaggeration.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru shrugged. “It wasn’t. But I wouldn’t have chosen a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic gun</span>
  </em>
  <span> as my weapon of choice if I was completely unable to use magic, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred gave a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>hah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> of laughter. “Well, well, to each their own. Though I suppose we should be getting our disagreements out of the way before we’re to become Master Matoya’s test subjects.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot say for certain we have the time to address all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>problems, Thancred.” Y’shtola said, her conversation across the room having finished, “Though I will concede that we may very well better understand your condition whilst we are studying W’taru’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred heaved a sigh. “Very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Urianger has informed me,” Y’shtola continued, “Our priority will first be to answer the question of W’taru’s aetheric equilibrium. ‘Tis a possibility that an inherent imbalance is the cause of her difficulties, though we do not yet know the way to which said imbalance may lean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For this experiment,” Urianger chimed in, “We shall endeavor to recreate the conditions by which W’taru was previously incapacitated. Should she agree to such an undertaking, that is.” He fixed his yellow-gold eyes on W’taru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you until we figure all this out,” W’taru said, “You don’t turn around in the middle of the open sea unless you feel like wasting a voyage and a half.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’shtola nodded. “Indeed. The deck, Urianger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the folds of his robes, Urianger produced the selfsame set of cards that had put W’taru abed just a few days prior. With some trepidation, he placed the cards upon the table. Y’shtola motioned for W’taru to approach the cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attune yourself to the deck precisely how you recall doing so before. Do not be afraid,” Y’shtola smiled, “I am here, and I will be watching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru took a deep breath, psyching herself up for the possibility that this attempt might go exactly as well as the last one. She held out her hand towards the deck, just like before… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as that feeling of heat was beginning to rise in the back of her neck, she heard Y’shtola say “Stop.” W’taru released the aetherial threads she’d been grabbing and opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Miqo’te had adopted a particularly scholarly posture, one hand brought up to her chin in thought. “‘Tis passing strange… I had presumed that you may still be suffering from the lingering effects of absorbing Light, and the subsequent rejoining of your soul to that of Arbert’s, resulting in an aether surfeit. But, as Urianger tells it, this problem of yours has persisted since long before you came here to the first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru nodded. “Can’t think of a time when I wasn’t exploding every now and again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Y’shtola,” Urianger interjected, “Pray tell, what didst thou see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I have solved the first of our questions, to say the least,” Y’shtola said, “And the answer was a distinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>neither. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What I saw when W’taru attempted to attune her aether to the Deck of Sixty was not an overabundance of aether, nor an overcompensation for lack thereof. In fact, I do not believe she is more or less magically inclined than the average Eorzean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru crossed her arms. “And that means?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’shtola smiled once more, clearly confident in her deduction. “Your problem, dear W’taru, is that you lack regulation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru tilted her head. “And what does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thancred punched her lightly on the shoulder. “At the very least that you’re not suffering from one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>problems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’shtola nodded. “Indeed. And it also means that the problem is one that can be solved, if you will grant me the liberty of making my explanation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should like nothing more, I’m sure.” said Thancred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’shtola did not wait for further judgment. “What I observed during the attunement was most shocking for its familiarity, rather than the presence of any aetherial anomaly. The amount of energy that W’taru was expending on what should have been a relatively minor dip in her aether was akin to a Black Mage casting their most devastating spells.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Urianger nodded thoughtfully, “Thy meaning being that when Miss W’taru expendeth her aether, however small the task, she does so to a perilous degree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct,” Y’shtola nodded in return, “‘Tis my understanding that many a bright young mage suffers from the same affliction of unregulated aether usage, perhaps based upon a perceived need to always be doing as much as they possibly can?” Another soul-reading look, directed pointedly at W’taru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a teacher she needs, then.” Thancred chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so,” Y’shtola put one hand on her hip, “And while I would be most glad to offer my services--” W’taru’s heart skipped a beat, “-- I believe you may be better served in consulting Alisaie. The arts of the Red Mage are not overly reliant on aether, so the probability of a misstep significantly diminishes. As I said, we are hoping not to repeat the inciting incident.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru looked up at Urianger. “S’pose we’re postponing the Astromancy lessons, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urianger nodded soberly. “Indeed so. Unless, perchance, thou wouldst like to proceed in thy learning of the history of the art?” he smiled wryly, “‘Twas my impression that thou didst not find the material to be sufficiently engaging.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone is so fond of the exploits of Lewphon, Urianger.” said Y’shtola. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lewphon,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thancred raised a hand dramatically to his forehead, “I suppose you are a hero, W’taru, or else I would ask how you managed to stay awake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urianger seemed to puff up in embarrassment, in his unique and gangly way, like one of those Kholusian shoebills, while Thancred and Y’shtola laughed. W’taru felt a little bad for it, but a smirk crept across her lips as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” said Thancred, once the laughter had quieted, “I appreciate the invitation, but Ryne will be expecting me. Until the next experiment, my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a bow, Thancred made his exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Y’shtola turned her attention back to W’taru, “Should be getting on your way to Ahm Araeng. Forgive me, but I will be borrowing Urianger for the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no chance of getting some magic lessons in while I’m here, then?” W’taru had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y’shtola smiled. “Perhaps we can arrange something, should practicing with Alisaie bear fruit. However, should you like to make a proper social call, I would be delighted to receive you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to do that, then.” W’taru returned the smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said her farewells to Slitherbough feeling a little lighter, a little warmer, and altogether more confident. She was the Warrior of Light, and of Darkness, and of conquering stomach pain and listening to boring lectures, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough that W’taru practically strutted over to the Slitherbough Aetheryte, everything Y’shtola had said in the front of her mind, she could do this, she would focus, she was going to teleport herself right to the Inn at Journey’s Head. It was there, clear as day in her mind’s eye. The rocks, the sands, Alisaie delighted they’d be practicing the sword-carrying spellcraft together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>W’taru pressed her hand to the Aetheryte, and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened them again, she was staring at the all too familiar ceiling of her room in the Pendants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was like they said. Journeys beginning with a single step, and all that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first time writing the scions, as it happens! it wasn't quite so bad as i may have expected... </p><p>really, it's a credit to the english dub team for ffxiv that these characters have such distinct voices to capture in writing :D</p><p>and is there a sequel to this fic i smell? well... maybe :3c</p><p>as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>